


The Journey

by Underthegallowws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: A collection of all the Thiam's prompts I have written on tumblr. Cause some people asked for it !





	1. 1. “For gods sake, guys! We’re NOT dating”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “For gods sake, guys! We’re NOT dating”

In the beginning, Liam does not get it.

He is with Scott, and Malia, who both came back when Liam told them they suspected seelies to be in town. 

 **\- Where was the smell the strongest, again**  ? Asks Scott, looking at the map, spread on the kitchen’s table .

-  **There** , answers Liam, pointing at the exact place, not so far from the Nemeton.

**\- Hum.**

Malia has not said a word since she entered Liam’s house. She has only been looking around with a mixed of frustration and disgust on her face. 

(Liam does not know how to take it ?).

**\- We’ll camp there for the night. Seelies love coming out at dawn, and according to Derek’s bestiary, they are very curious.**

Scott had came prepared. He had informations, and Liam was thankful for that.

 **\- Who is coming ?**  Malia asks, her voice husky, the coyote too close to the surface, and Scott seems to smile at that. Like he knows why she has been acting this strange, and it irks Liam to ask. But the beta is interrupted in his thoughts by Scott’s answer to his girlfriend.

**\- Well, you and me, that’s for sure. Liam ?**

The alpha is looking at him expectantly. Oh, right. He should maybe bring someone from  _his pack._ Liam sighs.

**_-_ We’ll take Theo, too. He is good at mind games, and from what you told me about them, I can see seelies playing those. I’d rather not take anyone else. We don’t know where we are going, and how dangerous it could be.**

**\- Amazing,** says Malia, under her breath.  **Just amazing. A whole night of camping with.. Ugh.**

Liam looks at her, waiting for an explanation, but she just sighs heavily. Scott leans to her, soothing.

**\- I promise I won’t let the very bad coyote chimera come anywhere close to you.**

The girl rolls her eyes.

**\- Like I need you to keep him away. Besides, I am sure he will be more interested in sharing his body heat with your beta.**

Liam frowns.

**\- Is it going to be like… Supercold, next to the seelies’ court ?**

**\- Does Theo really need any kind of justification to snog you ?**  Malia answers, while looking at him like he is a total idiot.

And now, Liam is completely lost.

**\- … What ?**

Scott shrugs, with a smile.

**\- You know, Liam… Mason, Corey and that boy Nolan might not have that good a sense of smell, but Malia and I can’t really miss what is happening here.**

Liam looks at them, still wondering what exactly they are talking about.

Malia rolls her eyes. Again.

 **\- It smells like him all around this house,** she explains, simply.

And Liam laughs, relieved to finally get the misunderstanding.

**\- He leaves here. Of course it does smell like him.**

Both his guests exchange a long look, furrowing their brows. Then, Scott adds slowly :

**\- And you smell like him because…**

**\- Because we live in the same house, and we spend most of our time together ? Come on guys, you can’t really think that…**

The front door opens, and Theo enters, followed by Nolan. The chimera stops immediately at the view of Malia and Scott, in the kitchen. He seems to take a few seconds to recover, before he arcs an eyebrow at them.

**\- Who’s let the dogs out ?**

Malia shows her teeth at him, and he smiles, pedantic. Nolan looks at him, then at the other coyote, and then at Liam. He seems to chose not to add fuel to fire, and instead, puts the bags he was carrying on the kitchen’s table, next to the map.

**\- Alright, so, next time you send me on a shopping mission with Theo when he is in such a sour mood, I am officially quitting this pack. Your boyfriend, your responsibility, Liam.**

**_-For gods sake, guys! We’re NOT dating !_ **

And then, he feels Theo behind him, so close that his breath caress his ear., while his voice is all low, and hushed.

**\- We’re not ?**


	2. 2. “You’re still the same guy I fell in love with”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. “You’re still the same guy I fell in love with”

It’s not like they can talk about it right away.

They have to wait until the fight is over, wounds are bandaged, and prisoners are taken care of. After that, they still have to wait for people to make plans on what is going to happen next, and to decide they should all meet tomorrow, to discuss this.

Then, they get to go back to Theo’s car.

But they still  _can’t_  talk about it.

Theo is driving, finding his way out of the forest with an ease that came with practice. Liam can see how tense he is. It’s not normal-Theo tense. It is I-screwed-up-again tense. And he does not know how to talk about it, does not know how to ask questions without stating the obvious.

The chimera sighs, and shuffles in his seat.

**\- Go on. Ask away.**

His voice is low, but determined. Liam tries to not look at him.

He fails.

**\- Since when ?**

He gets a shrug as an answer. Theo turns right, to a normal road, before answering slowly.

**\- I don’t really know. It’s not like I got an update or something. I just… I don’t know exactly.**

**\- You know what it means, right ?**

Theo only nods once, before looking in the rear-view mirror.

Liam tries stay calm. He really does. But there are so many thoughts in his mind. He thinks about these last few days, these last few weeks. He tries to identify what could have led to that. When did this happen ? What provoked it ?

And more than that…

**\- Did you plan on telling me ?**

Theo does not answer. He just keep on driving, with less speed now that they are close to Liam’s home. There is nobody on the road, except for a few night-owls who probably can’t imagine they almost got killed by a giant magical beehive.

(It’s a very very  _very_  long story.)

Sometimes, Liam wishes he could be just a human. A normal person. Who does not have to think about killing, and surviving and mythical creatures every other night.

It would be nice. Not having to think about murders, and what it means to be guilty.

What it means to take an innocent life.

The silence is heavy between them. Like it used to be before all of this happened. It’s like Theo’s mind is ruling over his heart again, like he won’t tell Liam about his thoughts, and the beta hates it.

He also hates the fact that he can’t find the right questions to ask. It’s like he knows this moment is too important to screw it up. It’s like the world is on his shoulders.

He knows he has to say something. Anything. Otherwise, he is pretty sure that, tomorrow morning, Theo will be gone again, and for good that time. Because Theo has never been good at this.

His redemption.

So, when Theo stops the car in front of his house, Liam lets himself ask.

**\- Can I see them ? I… I did not like… see them, really. It was just a flash.**

Theo looks at him, silent. It’s easy to read his thoughts on his face, for someone who is as much trained to this as Liam.

It’s obvious that Theo does not get it, he does not understand Liam’s reaction.

He was bracing himself for something else.

Theo was bracing himself for impact, and Liam just offered him a landing ground.

 **\- Please ?** Liam tries, letting a small smile slip on his lips.

It takes Theo a few seconds, before he closes his eyelids, very slowly. Then, he seems to gather whatever courage is left in him, before he opens his eyes in one breath.

And Liam tries not to gasp, he really does, but he can’t contain the small sound that escapes his lips. Because Theo’s iris are not a warm yellow anymore.

It’s the reflect of an ocean, or of an illuminated sky. The blue is so electric that is burns Liam’s eyes to stare at it, but he can’t look away. Those are not the eyes of a chimera anymore, neither are them the eyes of a werewolf.

 **\- The eyes of a killer,**  Theo whispers, before shutting them again, and letting his eyes come back to normal. His voice is harsh, and he looks away from Liam stare immediately. **Awesome. Like the nightmares and the memories were not enough, let’s announce to all the supernatural world that I am the bad guy. Truly marvelous.**

He moves like he is about to open the door, but Liam catches his arm, and forces him back to his seat. Theo does not try to resist. He looks battered, and hopeless. He looks like this is a battle he was not ready to fight, and that he has lost.

Liam does not know how to say the good things when he ought to. He is not Scott, who always get the words right, or Stiles, who does it with a spin.

He is just  _Liam_.

So he does not try to tell Theo that it changes nothing. He does not pretend that people are not going to care. He does not lie to Theo.

The sun.

The moon.

_The truth._

**\- Theo ?**

His voice sounds hesitant, but he holds Theo’s gaze when the chimera finally looks at him.

**-… You’re still the same guy I fell in love with.**

The truth ?

Theo’s stares at him, wide-eyed now. He does not look away. He just stares at Liam, and his baby-blue eyes are now lightened up by hundred of small electric sparkles.

**_The truth._ **

Liam immediately decides that he likes the new eyes better.

He might only be Liam, but Theo…

Well, Theo is  _Theo_. And that’s enough for both of them.


	3. 8. “What are you doing to me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. “What are you doing to me?”

In the movies, when one of the main characters suddenly realize he is in love, it’s… meaningful.

There is a special moment, an intense second of realization. He is looking at her, and she’s dancing under the falling rain and…

It makes sense.

Well, when Theo realizes, it is nothing like that.

It’s the middle of the night, and Liam is sleeping next to him. They are both fully clothed, on top of the covers. They literally fell asleep coming back from a meeting with Scott’s pack. But now, Theo is awake, and after looking at the ceiling for a long time, he turns on his side, and without thinking about it, finds himself facing Liam.

He does not usually get to look at Liam. Not that way. Not for long seconds, not for complete minutes. But right now, Liam is asleep, Theo can hear soft snores escaping his mouth, and he does not have to look away. He does not have to pretend.

He smiles.

It’s hard sometimes, to correlate what he remembers from before hell, with what he has in front of him. The black and white memories of young Liam are farther every day, replaced by pastels of his new life.

It’s far from a perfect life, but it is a life.

And Liam is asleep, and his nose is a little bit scrunched, and his fingers are moving on the pillow. He is dreaming.

Theo really looks at him.

For one moment, he allows himself to feel. He lets go of all the control he has on his emotions.

For once, he embraces Liam’s presence, and what it means to him.

It’s like a wave, wild and powerful, something he can’t govern. It’s like it’s been there for awhile now, like it’s part of him, like he will never be able to let go again.

It’s need.

It’s want.

It’s affection.

It’s the untamable desire to protect. To cherish.

It’s… Liam.

**\- What are you doing to me ?**  He whispers, a low complaint addressed to someone who can’t hear it.

He is so screwed.


	4. 9. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m really turned on by that”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m really turned on by that”

The moment the other guy raises his fist to Theo’s face, Liam is next to them.

It’s not like Theo needs his help. Really, thank you, he can take care of a human by himself. But it’s the day after the full moon, and he shifted with Liam’s pack last night, and, well, he does not have their fast healing, and is missing a few hours of sleep.

He feels like shit, he is tired, and he was not really looking for a fight this morning. For once, he would like people to forget he exists, to forget he is here. he wants his desk, his arms under his head, and a small nap.

But there is Rocky - that’s how the guy likes to be called -, and he wants a fight. Theo closes his fists, ready to give some tough love to the guy, but Liam is faster than he is.

The younger boy sends his fist into Rocky’s face, and the human stumble a few feet, covering his nose with both of his hands.

 **\- The fuck Dunbar ?**  The guy almost screams, surprised at Liam’s sudden appearance next to Theo.

But Liam only looks at him, death stare, and yellowish eyes.

**\- Do not come near him again. Understood ?**

And Theo is tired, and he is looking at Liam like he is not  _Liam._ The other teenager just took his side, and defended him, and it seems so foreign to Theo. Having someone  _caring._

And now he feels things, things he does not want to feel, and he has thoughts, thoughts he does not want to have.

His usual provocative self seems to blur with the exhaustion, and he says those words without thinking twice.

-  ** _I’m not gonna lie, Liam. I’m really turned on by that._**

His voice is calm, like he is only stating an evidence he totally owns.

The beta turns his head to him so fast that Theo could swear he heard a vertebra pop. He starts to register what he just said. And he knows he should say something else, something more, to redirect the conversation elsewhere. To show he is only kidding, and totally not flirting with a guy who broke someone else’s nose. 

But he is just so tired.

So, he just turns around, leaving the scene without explaining himself, leaving behind a Liam who is, for once, totally speechless.


	5. 13. “You’re the one that labeled this as ‘just fun’ so I don’t own you shit”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. “You’re the one that labeled this as ‘just fun’ so I don’t own you shit”

He tries not to think about  _those_  times. Like when they came back, bruised and bloody, and Liam kissed his jaw with as much anger as he used to put into his fist.

He tries to forget about Liam’s hands on his face, when he brought his lips closer and closer, before kissing him senseless.

He tries not to remember those four times they ended in the same bed, and  _things happened_ , like both their bodies needed each other.

It’s easier to pretend it did not happen.

It’s easier, because Liam pretends too.

( _we just had fun, right ?_ )

Liam does not want Theo.

Not that way.

He wants Theo in his pack. He wants him as his right arm. And he wants Theo’s body when the night comes.

But he does not want Theo when he wakes up.

And it should not hurt. It should not hurt, because Theo does not want Liam either.

He does not want an irascible beta who thinks with his heart instead of his head. He does not want a grown puppy, following him around like he needs to be around him. He does not want someone so hot-headed that he sometime wants to throw him against a wall.

He does not want someone he is afraid is going to die any day now, because he does not seem to understand what danger is.

Theo does not want Liam.

So, he goes for Tiffany.

She is cute, Tiffany. She has blond hair, and a great body. She kisses just fine. She talks, and he does not need to think. He can smile, and kiss her.

_(we were like, drunk on wolfbane.)_

He does not need to care for Tiffany.

_(can we just… forget about that ?)_

When Liam comes running for him, and finds him with  _her_ on his lap, he looks so distressed that Theo almost wonders if Liam cares a little bit too much too.

( _we **just**  had fun, right ?_)

**\- What the fuck, Theo ?**

Theo kisses her again. Hard. He keeps his eyes open, challenging the beta to say something. Anything.

And Liam watches, mouth hanging open.

There is no anger in his eyes. Only something that looks like hurt and betrayal.

**\- I thought…**

Theo does not want to play. Not anymore. So, he just whispers, low enough for Tiffany not to get those words, but loudly enough for Liam to.

**_\- You’re the one that labeled this as ‘just fun’._ **

And the beta closes his mouth, before opening it again, like he wants to say something.

**\- You…**

**_- So I don’t owe you shit._ **

It’s easier to pretend, they tell themselves. 


	6. 18. “I have a child?” & 20. “Why? Why did you leave?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. “I have a child?” & 20\. “Why? Why did you leave?”

They are alone when Liam gathers the courage to finally ask.

**_\- Why? Why did you leave ?_ **

He was not planning on asking the question. Sometimes, he decided, sometimes, it’s better not to know. Because, as long as he does not know, he can imagine Theo had good reasons. Honorables ones.

But if he gets an answer, and the answer does not match his expectations… Well, Liam is going to have to live with it. 

Theo looks at him, and there is something wrong about the way he stands there. Liam got used to him being at ease. Being a part of  _his_  pack. And now, Theo acts like a stranger, and Liam does not like it, but at the same time, he knows that he does not want Theo to act like everything is normal again.

It’s confusing.

Liam’s feelings about Theo always were confusing.

The chimera seems to take his time, to prepare his answer. Liam tries to let a few seconds pass, before he sighs, and pretends to leave.

Theo reaches for his arm, and Liam freezes.

**_\- I have a child ?_ **

There is such a long second, a second of processing, before Liam feels his breath shortening.

He remembers he has to breathe, and the sound he makes while doing so makes Theo smile a little. He still seems tense, while he continues :

**\- The Doctors… They experimented on others. With my genes. Young kids. Babies. The people who took them in wanted to test me and I … I wondered if it was true ?**

It’s like he knows, deep inside, that his story will never be enough for Liam to forget what he did. So, he goes for the forgiving instead.

His eyes are bright when he talks about  _them._

**\- They are only babies, Liam. Babies. And they already have so much power. Two of them have my genes. They are incredible.**

\- Show-off, Liam tries, half-heartedly, while his brain focuses on what he just heard. Chimera babies. Theo’s babies ?

He still frowns.

**\- Did you just stay with them for like a month ?**

_Thirty seven days_ , he tells himself, in his mind.  _Thirty seven fucking days. And he remembers each one of them. How weird is that ?_

The other boy shrugs, and avoids Liam’s eyes.

**\- There were other chimeras. I… I talked with them. I was not the first experiment, you know ? Long story short, I lost sight of time.**

Liam can hear the lie in Theo’s heart. He does not say anything. Instead, he looks at the door. And Theo’s heart beats a little bit stronger.

**\- I… I knew you would be mad.**

**\- Am not mad,**  Liam pretends.

**\- You are.**

They both breath, matching each other without trying. Their hearts beat in synch, and it’s harder with each passing second to pretend they are not meant to live like this.

_Close._

It’s hard to resist the pull between them.

Liam takes a long look at Theo. He knows he has a choice to make. He can be mad, he can get angry, and he can hold a grudge.

Or, he can let go. 

 _Thirty seven days,_ he tells himself.

 _Close,_ his heart answers.

He sighs, exhausted after the traumatizing events of the day.

_Close._

**\- … Come home,**  he grumbles, before heading for the door.

It does not mean that he is not furious, and hurt. It does not mean he won’t wait for Theo to apologize a few times before he lets himself get close again. It also does not mean that Theo won’t have to prove himself again to him, and to the pack.

Still, he lets go. For now.

He knows he made the right choice when he hears Theo’s footsteps falling behind him.


	7. 21. “How could you hide something like that from me!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. “How could you hide something like that from me!”

**_\- How could you hide something like that from me !_ **

Liam looks flustered, and Theo is taken over by his need to laugh.

He stops pretty fast. It’s not easy to laugh when there is poison in your stomach.   

**\- What did you want me to do ? To stop in the middle of the fight ? “Oh, Liam, by the way, I just got shot, could we like… Go ?”.**

**\- We stayed and talked and… If you had told me…**

**\- If I had told you, you would have cut the pourparlers off, and we would still be at war. We needed this truce. You needed time to convince them.**

**\- Still ! Damnit !**

Theo raises his eyes, before moving a little, so Deaton can check his wound. They are at the vet’s, and he is on the table once more. Around him, the rest of Liam’s pack is waiting, watching their leader walk around the room.

The vet is poking at the open flesh with a small silver instrument.

**\- The bullet is still in. It did not touch any organ. You were lucky. Just try not to overstress your heart right now. Right ?**

Deaton sends Liam a pretty heavy stare, but the boy does not seem to care. He keeps on brooding.

**\- You can’t keep things like this from me.**

He does not look at Theo anymore, only at the wall, and it’s easy to see how deep in his thoughts he is. Liam does not like it when he loses control on a situation. And Theo being hurt, and not telling him… It seems like a pretty big loss to him.

Theo tries to bring him back to his senses.

**\- Liam. Stop. Had it been you…**

Liam stops in his tracks, before slowly turning towards him. His eyes are yellow, and Theo can see the top of his fangs where his lips break.

**\- But it wasn’t. It never is me. It’s always freaking you. And you don’t tell me shit. You just… God, you could have died !**

Theo closes his eyes, slowly, before sighing.

**\- I am not that sensible to wolfsbane. The risk was limited.**

**\- But there was a risk.**

**\- There always is.**

It’s not a fight anymore. It’s more… Liam letting his worry show, and Theo trying to downplay it. And it’s complicated, and full of unsaid things. They have spectators. They have Liam’s pack watching them, and Liam is torn between acting as the leader of the group, and acting like his heart tells him to.

As a leader, he wants to growl, and to make sure Theo never acts this way again. He can’t have his pack pretending around him. He does not want them to take risks. He wants to be the one to judge whether one’s wound means they are leaving, or not.

As Liam… He keeps on looking at that wound, and wonders how much Theo had to go through. He wants to talk about pain, about being honest. He feels hurt that Theo would not tell him as soon as the fight had stopped. He feels like he missed something. 

The werewolf shakes his head, his breathing shallow.

The silence is heavy, around them.

Deaton is the one to break it.

**\- Theo, could you get rid of your shirt ? I’m going in for the bullet.**

The chimera nods, and prepare himself for what is coming. But before he is totally back on the table, he feels Liam’s hand around his forearm. The other boy eyes are back to normal, and there are no more fangs to see. Still, he looks like he just swallowed something really spicy.

Liam whispers, under his breath.

**\- I should let you suffer through this. As a punition for not telling me.**

Theo closes his eyes, before a small smile erupt on his lips.

**\- You should.**

(Spoiler : Liam does not.)


	8. 22. “I panicked, okay?!’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. “I panicked, okay?!’

**_\- I panicked, okay ?!_ **

Liam’s voice is so miserable and terrified at the same time, that, were it any other day, in any other situation, Theo would have laughed about it.

Right now, he does not really feel like laughing.

**\- So, what exactly did you tell the Seelie Queen when she offered you a whole life next to her gracious self ?**

Theo’s tone is as calm as can be, but he knows Liam reads him like a book. He has no idea what is coming, but he already knows he is going to hate it. He knew the whole thing was a bad idea, and letting Liam discuss alone with the Queen had seemed like the last thing to do. But Liam had insisted to accept the offer, and Scott, that good old Scott, had told Theo to “shut up and listen to him”.

And now, Liam was back, panic on his face, and his eyes shifting under Theo’s attention.

**\- What did you tell her, Liam ?!**

His voice is stronger than he ought to, but he knows that if he does not get an answer quickly, he is going to start to panic too.

Liam looks absolutely defeated as he finally confesses.

**\- I told her I was married.**

Theo looks at him, silently. And Liam finally looks him in the eyes.

**\- I told her I was married to you.**


	9. 23. “I can’t believe I’m sitting in a mall jail with you of all people”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. “I can’t believe I’m sitting in a mall jail with you of all people”

**_\- I can’t believe I’m sitting in a mall jail with you of all people._ **

Theo. Is. Whining.

And he has been ever since security took the both of them to this little crappy room, so they could wait for the police.

Liam wants to strangle him. Like, a lot.

But he can’t, because the men who  _arrested_ them locked their wrists into handcuffs, and even though they could get rid of them easily, they know it’s in their best interest not to.

Still, Liam thinks it would be worth the weird questions just to get the satisfaction of erasing Theo’s fake grimace.

The chimera is still at it, sighing.

**\- We were just supposed to buy laundry detergent, Liam. How exactly did we end up here ?**

Liam has the perfect answer on his tongue.

**\- You said you were hungry.**

Theo snap his head, facing Liam’s smug face.

**\- Are you seriously implying that I’m responsible for you sending a roast chicken into the donut’s display ?**

**\- I thought you would catch it ! You’re supposed to have like, crazy reflexes !**

**\- I have crazy reflexes ! That’s how I dodged it !**

**\- I was trying to help !**

**\- You don’t throw food on people when they say they are hungry, Liam !**

**\- Well…**

The door opens, and they both turn to the man who just entered.

Liam’s face loses a few shades of color, and Theo stares wide-eyed at the person wearing that uniform.

 **\- Oh, fuck…** He whispers under his breath.

They are so screwed.

Next to him, Liam tries a tight smile, and his voice is a way too high-pitched to seem natural.

**\- Hi Sheriff Stilinski…**


	10. 26. “Just one drink”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. “Just one drink”

Theo did not want to come.

But Liam had been so excited, so into this. Preparing the grand reunion. He was so happy to announce that  _everyone_ was coming back for Halloween, and that him, Liam, was throwing the most incredible party ever.

So, Theo was enrolled to help. He carried the beer cases, and went to buy some stronger alcohol. He kept an eye on Mason while the human was lacing the vodka with wolfsbane. He made sure Corey did not burn the house to the ground while making a cake.

He did not want to get involved, but he was never given a choice. 

It seemed to be a recurring fact, when Liam was involved.

And now, people were coming in, old friends were hugging, Liam and Mason were greeting everyone, and Theo felt so out of place.

He had taken over one of the corners, the darkest one, and he kept to himself. The house -  _his house, their house_  - was filled with so many people.

So many strangers.

And, clearly, Liam was loving it. He was going from one group to the other, giving warm hugs to everyone. Theo heard him laugh at one of Stiles’ joke, before kissing Malia on the cheek. Then, the boy went to give Chris Argent another beer, and made sure the Sheriff had enough bacon on his pizza.

People were having a great time, and most of them were trying a little too hard not to look at the chimera. He did not expect anything else, honestly. He knew Scott’s pack still held a grudge against him. He accepted it. He understood it. It was already an unexpected development to share a room with so many people who hated him without a fight breaking out.

Theo crossed his arms, uncomfortable, then decided it was enough for one night.

He left his corner, and went straight for the exit, forcing himself not to walk too fast. He needed this to seem casual. He did not want people to talk more than they already were.

**\- Running away ?**

Of fucking course, Liam was the one to notice him leaving. It was not that much of a surprise - they were both kind of hyperaware of each other presence, sometimes. Like all these days spent sharing the same air, and the same home, brought them to a sense of casual coexistence.

Theo looked around him, checking his surroundings. Liam did not talk too loudly, but he knew some people in the room had a great hearing.

 **- ‘T feels crowded,** he explained, his voice low enough that no one could decipher their conversation.

Liam nodded slowly, his eyes running around to embrace the sight of all his friends, around them. He seemed thoughtful.

**\- Got you. Sorry for… I guess I did not think about you.**

Theo frowned.

Liam bit his lip.

- **About me ?**

**\- It’s your house, too.**

And Theo felt like laughing at that, but he only raised an eyebrow.

**\- Right. So… Have fun, I guess ?**

He started walking towards the door again, but a hand caught his arm, and he found himself facing Liam again.

**\- Stay ? Have a drink. _Just one drink_.**

And Theo did not want to comply. He did not want to spend one more second under the scrutiny of these people who hated him, and considered him the villain to their story.

But Liam was asking, and he said please.

Liam said please, and Theo wouldn’t say no.

Couldn’t say no.

 ** _\- Just one drink,_**  he sighed.

And Liam smiled.


	11. 37. “Nobody cares about me anymore, so why should I keep trying?” & 38. “Listen to me, okay? We’re getting out of here, together”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37\. “Nobody cares about me anymore, so why should I keep trying?” & 38\. “Listen to me, okay? We’re getting out of here, together”

Theo had been good with the Anukite. Because he knew fear, he had felt fear for what felt like years, first with the Dread Doctors, and then in hell. So, yeah, he coped pretty well, compared to others. Concentrated on anger.

As he told Liam once, you can only feel one emotion at the time.

But now… Now, there is  _this thing_ , which uses sorrow to lure its victims in a vegetative state, and Theo knows there is something worse than fear. Worse than terror.

Despair.

And Theo and Liam are running in the sewers, running from this creature which is coming for them. And while Liam focuses on the noises behind him, and on finding a way out, Theo…

Theo has lots of things to mourn.

He tries to run, he really does, but he feels heavy. Wary. 

**\- Theo !**

Liam’s voice comes from very far away. Like there is a cloud of smoke around Theo, keeping him from the rest of the world. He shakes his head, but he can’t seem to come through.

**\- Theo ! A little help here would be nice ? Theo !**

Liam is panicked, obviously, but he doesn’t seem taken over by the sadness that has found a home in Theo’s stomach. The beta keeps walking in front of him, trying to find the way to the nearer exit.

Theo knows the sewers like the back of his hand. He should be able to help. He wants to. But when he tries to open his mouth, nothing comes out.

He does not know how it happens, but next thing he knows, he is letting himself seat against the wall, and for the first time, Liam seems to understand something is wrong.

**\- Theo ?**

The younger boy seems perplexed, and the chimera wants to reassure him.

But there is a pit in his stomach, and so many memories coming back to him. Tales of another life, and another time. Scenes from his life with Tara. Pain inflicted, and lives taken.

He gets it now. 

He has messed up so much. Ruined so many things.

He is so alone.

**\- Theo ! You have to think ! It’s not real. Whatever you’re feeling… It’s not real !**

Real. Theo closes his eyes, and let his head rest against the cold wall behind him. Cold is good. Cold is real.

He is fighting a battle he doesn’t understand, and if it weren’t for Liam, litteraly screaming at him, he would have given up already. Because the pull of sadness is too strong, and the memories keep coming back, darker and darker with each passing second.

Liam’s hands are on his shoulders now. They shake him, strongly. Theo’s head hit the wall, and he can smell his blood. He is hurt.

He does not feel the pain.

Not the physical one, at least.

He opens his eyes again, and tries to tighten his grip to reality. He knows something is wrong. He knows there is something behind all of this, someone waiting for him on the other side of this madness. He tries to fight it.

He loses.

The cloud is not there anymore, and the dark has taken over his whole world.

He can not see the artificial lights, nor does he smell the rotten air around them. It’s all black, and dark grey. Theo breathes slowly, letting the sorrow cover him once more.

He can feel hands on his shoulders, hands on his face, but there is not one in front of him. It’s only a ghosty touch, a spectre coming from the other side.

**\- Theo ! Come back ! Concentrate on… Try to…**

Theo lets his head fall on the side, against his right shoulder. He can’t remember whose voice he is hearing. He tries to. He thinks about his parents, who are dead, and therefore, can’t talk to him. He thinks about Tara, who he killed. He thinks about the Dread Doctors, who, at least, considered him as useful. Are they waiting in hell for him ? 

He thinks about the kind of pack he used to have. Before he killed them all to harvest their powers.

His body is moving against his will, guided by the spectre on the other side.

**\- Try…**

Theo laughs, weakly, sadness all over his features.

**\- They are all dead… _Nobody cares about me anymore, so why should I keep trying ?_**

He feels the hands letting him go, and he waits there, seated against the wall, unmoving. He feels dull. Confortable, in a very sad way.

It’s a little bit cold, around him, but it seems to match his state of mind so he decides to stay there. To wait for whatever is coming.

Nothing can be worse than facing this melancholy, right ?

But suddenly, the hands are back, and they are stronger than ever. The touch is warm, hotter than he remembers, and he can almost feel another body against his.

**\- Theo ! Fight it ! Now !**

Liam’s voice. It’s Liam’s voice. He can’t remember who Liam is, but he is sure it’s his voice. Theo does not want to fight, anymore. He closes his eyes again.

The next contact is so unexpected that he thinks it’s all in his mind, for a while.

Liam’s lips are against his, firm, and almost too much. He holds his breath, and without thinking twice about it, he brings his hands to the face on the other side.

His eyes are still closed. But he feels the dullness leaving his body, slowly dripping away. He feels Liam’s hand against his cheek, and his thumb pushing against the side of his head.

When Liam lets go, and Theo opens his eyes, the world is not totally black anymore. There is a small ray of yellow light, and a whole person in front of him.

Liam looks at him, like he is taking him in for the first time. He is kneeled in front of him, his pants rendered darker by the small tide of used water flowing in the sewers. His hands are on Theo’s face, as he is trying to get his whole attention.

**\- Theo… _Listen to me, okay? We’re getting out of here, together._**

Theo closes his eyes again.

He nods.

 _Together_ , Liam said.

That, he could do.


	12. 53. “I will always protect you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 53\. “I will always protect you”

Their fight is… Their fight is massive.

It ends with Liam telling him that he can’t understand. He can’t understand, because he does not have his parents to protect, and Liam does. Liam has to take into account their safety, as well as the safety of everyone around him. 

 **\- How could you ever understand that ?** Liam asks, harshly, and Theo does not answer. 

He leaves.

Theo is good at leaving.

Liam does not try to convince him to stay. He hears the door slams behind him, between them and that is all.

It’s nothing new, but it never gets old. 

And then, there is a fairies attack on the city center, and, really, fairies ? Sometimes, Theo thinks about burning the Nemeton to the ground, just so this freaking tree stops attracting all those freaks.

(Alright, he is a freak himself, and should not use this word, but come on, fairies ?).

Those suckers are small, but they fly fast, and they. Scratch. Hard.

People are screaming around him, trying to find cover. Theo thinks about doing the same, but he sighs as he sees a little girl, crying near the entrance of the library. She must be about four, or five. No parents around.

So Theo runs. He runs to her, and kneels down in front of the small kid.

**\- Hey princess. Want to get out of here ?**

She only holds her arms to him, and he carries her with care. They are in the middle of the hall, when a fairy comes behind them, and scratches Theo on his back. 

And then, suddenly, he can smell his blood in the air. And all the fairies can to.

It’s like they are drawn by the smell, which is so different from human blood. Human blood is metallic. Cold, and sour. Theo’s blood ? Not so much.

He lets the small girl go, because there is no way he can get her to safety now. He shouts to her to run, to take cover, and then there are around twenty small fairies around him, trying to scratch him some more.

He might be a very good fighter, but those suckers are hard to put down. He is wondering how he got himself into this mess, when he hears the cavalry arriving.

Mason’s car brakes not so far away, and there are feet running in Theo’s direction, not from it. Liam is the first to arrive, eyes burning bright, and claws out. 

And Theo feels bad, for a few seconds. Because last time they spoke, they screamed at each other, and he said things he did not mean.  _“You’re such an idiot”, “Stop acting like you have superiority here”._

And…

_“I, for one, do not need your protection, you fool.”_

And now, Liam is clawing at those small flying things, and he puts three down before they all decide to retreat. The fairies do so quickly, like a breeze flying away, leaving the city center almost empty, and two werewolves breathing heavy.

They don’t say anything first. Theo tries to catch his breath, and he can see, from the corner of his eye, that Liam is trying to change back. He does not need Scott’s mantra anymore, but he still sometimes found it hard to take over the wolf.

Theo waits for  _Liam_ to be back, before he lets himself plop on the floor.

-  **Fairies suck.**

And Liam laughs. Not one of those honest laughs. More… A relieved one.

**\- Yep.**

There is a silence, and Theo wonders. He wonders why Liam came, and how did he knew ? He does not need to ask, because Mason is coming to them.

**\- I told you it would be a good idea to keep an eye on twitter. Beacon Hills City Center is so trending right now !**

They are not so far away from Liam’s house, so, while Mason takes Corey back to his place, both boys walk. They walk in silence, at the beginning, and Theo can feel the scratches burning on his back.

**\- Does it hurt ?**

Liam’s voice is almost hesitant. Theo shrugs.

**\- I have seen worse.**

There are too much things they never talked about, like hell, and Liam tenses next to him.

They stay silent some more.

_“I, for one, do not need your protection, you fool.”_

**\- You don’t get to chose, you know ?**

Liam seems determined now, and his voice is a little bit too loud, like he does not know how to carry the weight of what he has to say. Theo stops on the sidewalk, and looks at him in silence.

 **\- What you said** , Liam explains.  **About needing, or not needing… _I will always protect you_.**

And it should not make Theo’s heart jump in his chest, but it does. 

Liam does not say anything more, for a while, and they both start walking again.


	13. 59. “How is it that your so stupid and so hot at the same time?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 59\. “How is it that your so stupid and so hot at the same time?”

The referee blows his whistle for the last time, and, with a great show of hands, gives the victory to Beacon Hill’s lacrosse team.

That is the moment Liam choses to start running towards the opposing team. He goes straight for their captain, and send him to the ground.

The fight is uneven, obviously. Once the other is under him, Liam can beat him as much as he wants. Beacon Hill’s team is frozen, shocked, on the other side of the field, but their opposants are already trying to pry Liam away from his victim.

They can try. Liam is not budging. He keeps sending his fists to the other’s stomach.

Theo hops the fence, and starts running. He is at Liam’s side at the same moment the coach arrives.

 **\- Dunbar !** The older man yell, but Liam doesn’t seem to hear him.  **Stop that ! Now !**

**\- Liam. Stop.**

Theo’s voice is way softer than the coache’s, but Liam seems to respond immediately. He closes his eyes, forcing himself to back down. He fights the violence for an instant, and Theo grips his arm, to help him away from his victim.

They both take a few steps backwards, and Theo can hear Liam’s heart racing. He can almost sense his distress. He does not know what happened exactly, and what lead to him attacking, but he knows Liam would not let something small get him. Not anymore.

The referee is screaming now, and the Coaches is answering just as loudly.

Theo takes Liam away from them. They start walking to changing room, which is empty, as the whole team is still on the field.

Once they are there, Liam goes straight for the shower.  He gets rid of his jersey, and of his undershirt. He starts stripping his clothes, breath still heavy, and heart still racing.

Theo sits on one of the benches, waiting.

It takes Liam long minutes to cool off, and Theo is surprised the team is not back, already. Still, when the younger wolf starts talking, he listens.

**\- He said things. About Mason. And Corey.**

Theo nods slowly, showing Liam that he is listening.

**\- I just… He kept on screaming these things, and they were all laughing.**

He is shirtless, only wearing a black boxer, and his hair is wet. It’s not something new for Theo to see, but he still lets his eyes linger a little bit too long.

**\- You know they were doing this to get a fit out of you, right ?**

Liam only sighs.

**\- They were thinking it. They were believing these things. They…**

**\- They were trying to win. To make you lose your concentration. They succeeded, apparently.**

**\- I got through ! I waited for the play to be over to…**

And Theo does not care about Lacrosse, like, at all, but he cares about Liam. And he knows the boy is going to regret what he just did because he forgot a very important rule.

**\- Both teams were still on the field, Liam. Both. Teams. God. _How is it that your so stupid and so hot at the same time_  ? The play only ends when the referee step out of the field. Where was the referee when you attacked that guy ?**

Liam only looks at him, mouth hanging.

**\- How do you know… You don’t…**

Theo shrugs.

**\- I have a pretty good memory. And I listen when you talk, Dunb-ass.**

Liam is still looking at him, processing. Theo wonders if he thinks about the sentence that he let himself say, wonders if Liam is thinking about Theo saying he is hot. He has been throwing pieces of his mind at the younger boy for a while now. But he rarely is so blunt.

In the end, Liam chooses to sigh, loudly, and starts drying his hair with a white towel.

**\- God. I am so stupid.**

Theo does not answer, only smiling at the other boy. He gets up, and starts walking towards the door, leaving as he can hear the rest of the team coming in.

But he doesn’t leave without adding the last few words. Just to make sure Liam understand that he meant it.

Just to get the last word.

**\- Stupid, and hot.**


	14. 63. “You almost burn my house down!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 63\. “You almost burn my house down!”

Liam’s first reaction is to make sure Theo is not hurt.

But his second reaction…

\- The fuck, Theo ?

And certainly, Theo can’t blame him. The kitchen is in such a sad state that he grimaces while looking around. They just opened the window, and a dark grey cloud is escaping the house, slowly replaced by the fresh air of december.

The chimera shrugs, and takes a rag, determined to start cleaning the place. 

\- I tried to make biscuits. Christmas biscuits. Clearly, I failed. No big deal.

Sometimes, he is so unlucky. Had Liam not come home for another fifteen minutes, his small mishap would have never been acknowledged. But now, the other werewolf is there, and he seems kind of pissed.

\- There is ash up to the ceiling. And the.. biscuits are carbonized. How did that happen ?

Liam is scrunching his nose at the food, like he is personally victimized by its existence, and clearly, he is overreacting, because mistakes happen, and Theo is sure this kind of thing could happen to anyone.

\- I lost sight of time ?

His tone is half-hesitation, half-harshness, and he can’t make up his mind on how to escape this situation. 

Liam takes a few steps towards him, frowning.

\- How hot was the oven when you put the biscuits in exactly ?

And Theo wants to check on the recipe, so he gets the answer right, but he only remember the numbers, and thinking “Well, seven should do”. He tries to play it cool.

\- Normally hot ?

Liam looks at him expectantly.

\- Kind of warm ? Not like burning hot, but mostly heated ?

\- Did you follow the recipe ?

\- I tried to !

Theo wants this conversation to end, and he wants it to end quickly, before he has to give the real reason why he failed such an easy task. So, he starts cleaning with a little bit more vigor, ready to end the discussion.

\- I’ll clean everything before your parents come home. They won’t have a clue. I promise.

He tries to make it sound like a conclusion.

But Liam… Liam is not having it. He is looking around him, taking the whole room in, clearly distressed.

\- Since when do you bake, exactly ?

Theo does not answer, focusing on getting rid of the burnt food.

\- You almost burnt my house down ! Come on, who burns Christmas Cookies ? Who does ?

And Theo has had enough, now. He understands Liam’s surprise, and he can see that the beta was worried when he found the house full of smoke. But he does not like having to talk about some things, and he wants the guy to back down.

\- Well, someone who has never had a chance to bake them before ?

He did not want his confession to sound so pitiful, and he already regrets telling Liam the truth. Because the beta now looks at him with his mouth slightly opened, and Theo hates this kind of look. He avoids Liam’s stare, and put the cookies into the garbage bin.

There is a long silence, and he keeps on cleaning. Liam has not moved yet, and Theo starts wondering if he will have to say something more, to explain himself.

But, suddenly, Liam is grabbing a sponge, and scrubbing the furniture.

\- We’ll clean everything, he says, his voice low but determined. And then, I’ll show you how to make cinnamon reindeers. How about that ?

Theo does not answer. Not immediately.

But then, his voice raises between them, a whisper of peace.

\- I do like cinnamon.


	15. 71. “I’m not letting you go and we both know that you don’t want me to either”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 71\. “I’m not letting you go and we both know that you don’t want me to either”

It takes them long minutes of discussion to decide Alec should probably go to Beacon Hills for a while. And it takes them a few more seconds to decide Liam can go back with him in Malia’s car.

It’s new, to Liam. Being the one someone look up to.

They say their goodbyes, and promise to call each other in a few days to check if everyone is fine, and if the boy is adapting well.

And then, it’s only Liam, and Alec, in a car.

**\- So… Is Bacon Heal far away ?**

Alec is two years younger than Liam, and his whole life has been turned upside down in a few days. It’s kind of sad, really. But Liam knows they don’t gave time for sadness anymore.

He keeps on driving in the night, and smiles.

**\- A few hours from here. We should get there by tomorrow morning.**

A flash of light comes from a car they cross, and highlights Liam’s hands on the steering wheel. There is still blood in his knuckles. The fight against Monroe’s guys was harsh, and they did not really have time to take a shower.

 **\- You can sleep, if you want to** , he adds, because it feels like the correct thing to say to someone who is finally safe for the first time since he was bitten.

But Alec tenses next to him.

**\- I’d rather not.**

Liam hums. He understands.

They keep moving into the night in silence for awhile.

**\- So, Bacon Heal…**

**\- Beacon Hills, Liam corrects with another smile.**

Alec pauses for a second, before repeating slowly.

**\- Beacon Hills… Why is it safer than staying with Scott ?**

Liam knows the true alpha did a strong impression on Alec, and he understands why it would seem safer to stay by his side. Still, he explains. 

**\- It’s where we all come from. It’s where we all go back. Some of us are still living there, for now. We have some allies, and some people who know about us. It’s a good place for you to find out what it means to be a werewolf, and to learn how to control yourself.**

Alec nods once, before looking by the window for a few minutes. Then, he turns back to Liam.

**\- Am I going to meet other werewolves ?**

Liam sighs half-heartedly.

**\- Werewolves, chimeras, and some other things, yeah.**

**\- Chimeras ?**

The younger boy is wide-eyed, and Liam can’t keep himself from laughing.

**\- Yeah, sounds crazy right ? But we have two of them. One who has chameleon genes, and the other…**

He stops for a semi-second. How is he supposed to describe Theo ?

**\- … The other is a mix of a few things, but he is mostly an ass.**

Yep. That sounds true to Theo’s character. Liam is almost proud of himself.

Alec seems to think, brows furrowed. He opens his mouth, like he is about to ask something, then shuts it down. Liam tries to reassure him.

**\- You must have questions…**

And suddenly, Alec is asking away, like he was only waiting for an opening to let go.

**\- Is there like… A ritual of acceptance, or something ? Am I going to be in a pack ? Is there like a hierarchy or what ? Am I going to attack people ? Do I have to obey Scott…**

**\- Alright, one at a time now !**  Liam laughs under his breath. Alec’s cheeks are red, but he seems a little bit more at ease.

**\- The pack thing ?**

**\- Only alphas can have packs. You can be part of a pack, or be an omega. A lone wolf, kinda. And no, no ritual of acceptance.**

**\- The hierarchy ?**

Liam thinks for a few seconds, before answering slowly.

**\- Not in this pack. I mean, yeah, Scott is our leader, and Stiles is his second, but…**

**\- Humans are pack too ?**

**\- They can be. Some of them are. Some others are not. Packs are… A moving thing. It depends on the alpha. It depends on the members.**

**\- How often does Scott come to see you ?**

The older werewolf frowns a little.

**\- It depends ? We are kind of an independent group, in Beacon Hills. Like… A pack in the pack. A small group working together.**

Alec moves a little in his seat, like he is trying to find a more confortable position. Without leaving the road from the eyes, Liam grabs his sweater, and gives him to the boy.

**\- I don’t think Malia’s got any pillow in this car, but you can have this.**

He does not say anything about scent, and how it could help, but Alec accepts his offer, and a small sigh of satisfaction escapes his lips as he finds a position that allows him to keep looking at Liam while resting his head on the piece of clothing. He blinks slowly.

**\- How many members of the pack are in Beacon Hills ?**

**\- A few. Me, of course, the two chimeras, Corey and Theo, Mason, who is totally human… We also have Nolan, human, who is working with Chris… Peter is there too. He is Derek’s uncle, and a werewolf. He is not totally pack, but he’s good.**

**\- Where am I going to live ?**

Liam does not have all the answers. But he still has ideas.

**\- Maybe with Melissa. Scott’s mom. Or maybe you could come to my house. Theo already lives there. My dad could open a refuge for lone creatures of the night.**

Alec yawns, and closes his eyes.

* * *

When they arrive at Liam’s house, Alec is still asleep in the front seat of the car, and it’s Liam turn to feel tired.

The morning is not there yet. He drove fast.

He sends a few messages to the others, reassuring everyone of their travel. Only then does he look at the house, and at the front door, where a silhouette is waiting in the dark.

Liam sighs. He knows what is coming.

He gets out of the car slowly, making sure not to wake Alec up. Then, he walks towards the house, hands in his pocket, like he is not coming back from war.

Theo is there, arms crossed against his chest. His face is cold, and his eyes are looking at the car.

Liam slows down when he arrives in front of him.

**\- So, I get that you are still not over that discussion…**

**\- It wasn’t a discussion,**  Theo scoffs.  **It was an announcement.**

Liam does not answer right away. He understands, he truly does. He only had time to tell the others that he had to go meet Scott, that Malia was driving him, and that he would be back soon. He left without a warning, and ignored Theo’s offer to come with him.

And then, he did not really update them on what was happening.

He kind of acted like a dick.

 **\- I am back ?**  Liam tries, taking a step closer, and now he is only a few feet away from Theo, but the other boy is trying really hard not to look at him.  **Come on, Theo. I am sorry ?**

And for the first time since he arrived, Theo is finally looking at him, his eyes a burning blue that says a lot about his state mind.

**\- It’s not always enough, to be sorry.**

**\- I know that.**

**\- Then stop making decisions you have to be sorry about !**

And Theo turns around, like he is going back inside, but Liam grabs his arm.

 **\- Let. Me. Go**. The chimera growls, under his breath.

Liam makes a muffled sound.

**_\- I’m not letting you go … and we both know that you don’t want me to either._ **

There is a long silence between them, because they both know Liam is not only talking about that time. It’s been a few weeks since they started trying. And Theo… Theo does not feel like denying anything. He has decided not to anymore.

That’s when Liam adds, voice warm and mellow.

**\- I’m back, Theo.**

He can see the moment the other boy realize it’s the truth, and they are both safe. He can see the tension leaving his body, and his shoulders losing a few inches. It takes him a few more seconds to breathe, really breathe, but when he does, Liam lets his fingers find Theo’s.

 **\- Don’t do that again** , Theo whispers, still looking at the door, Liam’s hand in his.  **Don’t ever leave without …**

**\- I won’t. I promise.**


	16. 76. “Yeah… I don’t do relationships”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 76\. “Yeah… I don’t do relationships”

Theo wants to care about the way Scott is looking at him. He really does. He wants to feel embarrassed about being seen that way. A part of him wonders why he does not feel like standing up, and pushing the alpha’s button. It used to be his method of hiding.

But right now, he feels like he can’t move at all.

Liam’s head is resting on his thighs. Liam’s head is resting on his thighs and the beta is asleep. He has been for quite a while now. And he should not feel so normal, having someone sleep on you. But it does.

It has been a long week. Patrolling every night, going to school every day, meeting the others for impromptu meetings… They are all so tired. And Liam is trying so hard at being an example, at showing the way…

So, now, Liam fell asleep, and Theo is not going to wake him up. The three of them are in Melissa’s living room. Scott has taken the comfy chair in front of the sofa, and he is looking at them with something that looks like interest in his face.

They don’t say a world for a while. It’s calm. Relaxed. Theo’s position is a little bit tense, but he can feel Liam’s breath against his right hand, and without even knowing it, he matches it with is own.

Liam’s head moves a little, like the boy is trying to find a more confortable position, and he struggles to find his balance for a few seconds, before he completely turns to face Theo’s stomach.

And Theo does not know if it’s Liam’s head that finds his hand, or if his fingers find Liam’s hair by themselves. In the end, it doesn’t matter.

He ends up petting the werewolf hair, slowly, patiently, and Liam’s go back to sleep with a satisfied sigh.

Theo knows how this looks. He knows he should stop, because Scott is smiling now, and there are going to be questions, questions he does not want to face because he does not have any answers. But his fingers won’t stop, and Liam’s hair is soft, and he feels like this is so normal to him. _To them_.

So he keeps on caressing Liam’s head, and looking away from the alpha in front of him. He keeps going even as he hears other people approaching. He keeps petting Liam’s hair even when Stiles enters the room, and raises an eyebrow at them.

No one says a thing.

Until Scott does.

**\- So, you and Liam…**

It’s a whisper, but Liam still moves at the noise, like his sleep could be interrupted by the smallest movement, and Theo keep on threading through his hair, comforting.

He does not answer, and only stare in Scott’s eyes, defiantly.

 **\- Are you two together ?**  Stiles asks, while taking the only free chair in the living room.

Theo thinks about a lot of answers.

He could say no, of course. And it would not be a lie, because Liam and him ? They are so not together. They are not lovers. They don’t go out. They are not a couple.

He could also say that he does not know, and it would still be the truth. An open truth, full of unsaid things, and wanting stares.

He could say that it’s not his question to answer.

He could say that he does not matter.

In the end, he chooses not to answer. Not really.

**\- Yeah, I don’t do relationships.**

It’s not a lie, his heart tells them.

It’s not an answer, Stiles amused stare responds.


	17. 77. “Let’s face it! I’m just one of your many booty calls!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 77\. “Let’s face it! I’m just one of your many booty calls!”

They are all. So. Drunk.

And usually, usually, Theo would be the responsible one. Not drinking. Keeping an eye on their surroundings. Keeping in touch with reality.

But they just had their half-year results, and the five of them passed, and Liam had been so happy about his grade in algebra, and Mason had cried at his perfect scorecard and Theo…

Theo was on his way to graduate high school.

It had called for a celebration.

And now, Theo is drunk. He has never been that drunk before. It’s not his first time drinking wolfsbane laced alcohol, but he drank half a bottle of vodka, and he feels like the world is  _blurry._

They are all lying on the forest ground, next to the fire, and Theo can feel Liam’s warmth next to him, his body close enough that they are almost touching, but not quite.

And Mason just said something funny, and Nolan added a pun, and now Liam is  _giggling_ against him, and Theo would usually tense at the contact, but right now he just embraces it.

He embraces the whole world, and Liam with it.

 **\- We should go on a roadtrip,** Corey proposes. He suddenly sits, looking at each of them.  **The five of us. We could take a car and…**

A hiccup interrupts his sentence, and Mason strokes his thigh, comforting. Corey smiles at him, before continuing.

**\- With Theo’s car, we could… Go… And… Like on the road !**

Nolan makes an approval noise, and Liam sits in turn. His face is lightened up by the effect of alcohol, and  _friends_ , and  _pack_. He looks younger. Carefree.

Theo tries to memorize his features, because he knows that, tomorrow, Liam will be back to his worrying and his responsibilities. They all should enjoy that night, he thinks.

Liam is so excited by Corey’s idea that his hands go flying around him, while he talks.

**\- Imagine ! We could drive all day… Listen to music… Chill… Listen to music and…**

He suddenly looks at Theo, like something just crossed his mind. And Theo smiles at him, because, how could he not, when Liam’s face is all happiness and enthusiasm ?

 **\- Should we stay at motels ?**  Nolan asks, frowning.  **Or like… In a tent ?**

 **\- I don’t like tents** , Liam reacts immediately. I don’t like tents, they are like…

He can’t seem to find the words, so he just mimics a triangle, and Theo has to keep himself from laughing.

 **\- But I love camping**  ! Corey whimpers, and even though he is not a werewolf, he can do mean puppy eyes.

 **\-  We’ll sleep in a tent** , promises Mason, while taking his hand, and Corey seems happy at that thought.

Liam makes a small distressed sound.

**\- But what about me ? I don’t want to be in a tent… Nolan…**

The other guy only shrugs.

**\- I went camping a few times. It’s not that bad ?**

The beta raises his eyes to heaven, before looking at Theo expectantly.

**\- Are you gonna side with them, too ?**

There is a pout on his mouth, and his head is inclined to the right. And maybe it is the alcohol doing, but Theo can’t keep his eyes from him, taking in how the fire plays with his pupils. 

He answers without thinking about it.

**\- Nope. We’ll sleep in my truck.**

Liam seems to consider, before a small smile comes to his lips.

**\- We will ?**

Theo nods, and Liam pumps his fist in the air.

**\- Not camping ! Winning, winning, winning !**

They all laugh at his antics, and Liam lets himself fall on the ground again. He does not seem to care about where he lands, because his head ends up on Theo’s shoulder, and his hair is all around Theo’s mouth.

They both freezes, before a small laugh escapes Liam’s chest.

**\- Sorry. Am falling on you.**

From the other side of the fire, Mason is looking at them, knowingly.

 **\- As long as you are not falling _for_  him**.

Liam raises himself a little, just enough to look at his best friend.

**\- Come on, the guy just invited me into his truck. To spend the night. I am way beyond that.**

And Theo did not really think about that, when he offered to sleep with Liam in the car. He did not even think about it happening for real. But now, the idea is crossing his mind, and he can’t keep the thought away.

Liam’s body is burning, next to him, and it’s even worse when the beta turns to face Theo again. Their faces are close, so close, and it smells like vodka, and whisky, and chocolate.

Blue eyes meet green, and there is mischief in Liam’s voice, when he adds, under his breath.

**_- Let’s face it … I’m just one of your many booty calls._ **

He tries to make a sad face, but he fails, and happiness radiates from him again. It suits Liam, happiness, Theo thinks. 

He lets his hand fall on Liam’s chest, and he comes a little bit closer to the other boy, who is now totally focused on him. And with a smile, he whispers.

**\- You wish, Liam. You wish.**


	18. 79. “Did I actually mean something to you, ever?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 79\. “Did I actually mean something to you, ever?”

One day, Theo leaves.

And Liam’s world does not stop turning.

He does not lose his breath, or his will to live, and he keeps smiling, and laughing.

He does not die, inside.

Still. He hates every second of it.

He hates waking up in a house that smell less and less like pack, and Theo, and them. He hates that he has no one to fight with, no one to argue about which game to play, and no one to share long evenings on the sofa.

He hates that there is no one to listen to the last thing he has on his mind about before sleeping, when he lets himself speak without thinking too much. He hates that there is no one to urge him to wake up, when he has had a long night and can’t seem to open his eyes.

He hates that he got so used to the chimera’s presence, to his voice, to his reactions. He hates that he always acts like Theo is still there.

He hates that he can’t hear another heartbeat pulsing through his veins, wherever he is.

He hates that he is scared of what is coming next, because he does not know how to fight without Theo by his side anymore.

It’s not a piece of the puzzle that is missing : it’s a whole corner.

Because the pack… The pack does not work anymore. Not without Theo to balance Liam’s impulsiveness, and to push Mason into the right direction. Not without him by Nolan’s side when he fights his battles, and behind Corey while he discovers exactly how much the Dread Doctors changed him.

They are trying, Mason, Corey, and Nolan, and that fact is rendered even worse by the idea that Theo just left them. He left, took his things, did not say goodbye, and did not leave any clue about his mind.

And Liam hates that he keeps thinking about it, replaying the last days they had together. Trying to get when, and where Theo decided that Beacon Hills was not his home anymore.

That Liam was not enough anymore.

It takes him a while to accept that he will never know.

And that’s when Theo comes back.

* * *

The silence is oppressing.

Liam remembers that time they did not know each other, did not want to trust each other, and still, fought together.

At that time, silence had felt like an unspoken alliance.

Right now, silence is nothing but tension. It’s a hole of questions, with a dash of anger. They are at Deaton’s, and the vet just left the room a minute ago, but it feels like hours, because no one has said a word. Not Corey, who is sitting on the table, still bleeding, his arms bandaged with Theo’s shirt. Not Mason, holding his boyfriend’s hand, and keeping his eyes low, like he knows something bad is coming. 

Not Nolan, who is putting his weight from one of his foot to the other, ill-at-ease.

Liam can feel them, around him. They are his pack. He always  _feel_  them. But his eyes are focused on one thing only, and that’s the boy in front of him.

Theo’s hair is too long, coming into his eyes. He wears clothes Liam has never seen, a dark jean, and a leather jacket. He is bruised from his right ear to his jaw, from when he got hit saving Corey’s life.

And he is looking at Liam, guarded and tense, like a kid who knows he has done something bad. He is looking at Liam like he expects fire, and anger, and shouting.

He surely does not expect Liam’s voice to be so cold.

**\- What are you doing here ?**

Theo looks at his feet, pointedly. He answers slowly, like he is trying to find the words.

**\- I was…**

**\- No, you know what ? I don’t care.**

Liam is almost proud of himself, of how his voice is steady, and how he does actually not seem to care. His eyes are flashing, but he is keeping it together.

He has not been that anchored since Theo left, and he knows why he suddenly feels in control, and he hates it, but if he has to suffer that thought, he will use the power he suddenly got back.

**\- You fucking left, Theo.**

He wants the chimera to feel what he feels. To understand how it was, to wake up alone one morning, wondering what he did that was so bad that Theo  _fled_ Beacon Hills. He wants the other boy to understand how he stole so many hours of Liam’s life, spent retracing their journey together.

He wants Theo to suffer, just like he did.

But Liam knows there is no way for him to inflict such an emotional pain on Theo. Because the man who left him will never understand what it feels like to lose a member of his pack.

To lose someone he holds on to.

He can’t spend another second in this room. It’s too much. And he is so not ready for this.

Liam turn around, and starts walking away. There are too many thoughts in his head, and too many questions on his tongue.

Still, there is one he has to ask, more than the others. Because he can’t understand how Theo could just leave him behind after what they had been through. 

After how far they went together.

So, Liam turns to him again. And he holds the eye contact for a long, long time, trying to get the unspoken answers he will never have.

When he speaks, his voice is hoarse from thinking too much. 

**\- You were my anchor, Theo. Did I… _Did I actually mean something to you, ever ?_**

He does no wait for the answer.

It’s Liam’s time to flee, now.


	19. 17. “I’m no one’s property”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. “I’m no one’s property”

 

 

Gert has not yet set a foot in Beacon Hills, that she is taken. 

Well, taken might not be the word.

A human comes to her, a black boy who is so lean, and fragile, that she could take a bite out of him. He stops his car a few feet from her, and smiles warmly at the werewolf girl, through his open window.

**\- Hi. I’m Mason.**

He opens his door, and steps out of the car, while the passenger door also opens. It’s easy for Gert to smell that the other boy is not a mere human. He is young, younger than the driver, and his black hair is a mess. He looks bored, but a calm strength transpires of him.

 **\- This is Alec,** the human says. And then, he looks at her like he expects her to do something.

_Oh, right._

**_\- I’m Gert,_**  she says, still wary of the two teenagers.

The boy, Mason, smiles again.

**\- Nice to meet you Gert. Do you mind coming with us ?**

She raises an eyebrow at him, and she can see Alec taking a step closer, shadowing Mason. She does not say anything, but her heart beats a little faster.

Mason looks at Alec with a knowing look.

**\- Come on Alec. Try not to be threatening. Liam would not like that.**

She does not know who Liam is, but the werewolf slowly eases his shoulders, and his face is not menacing anymore. Just… Bored.

 ** _\- Liam ?_  **She asks, trying to recall who this might be.

 **\- Liam Dunbar** , Mason confirms.  **The McCall pack ? Does it ring a bell ?**

And yes, it does. She knew that this territory was Scott McCall’s. But she also heard that he was currently in Atlanta, so she did not expect anyone to welcome her here. 

 **\- Please ?** Mason asks, and she gives a curt nod.

* * *

They take her to a small clearing, and she soon discovers that McCall left a lot of people behind. 

Well, not really behind. More like… On watch.

There is a weird boy, who smells like something she has never smelt, and she knows he is not human, even if he looks the most innocent possible. He takes Mason’s side as soon as they arrive, and the mix of their scents make it clear that thet are  _very close_.

Next to Alec, two humans, fully dressed in black clothes, are armed to the teeth. The boy would look small and soft, if it were not for the two guns he carries on his hips, and the silver knife in his hand. The other human is a girl, dark skin, and bronze hair. She smells warm and inviting, but her eyes are cold, fully set on the foreigner.

Gert would love to take a longer look at them, but she is mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Because, sided by this mix of creatures, on a small rock under a ray of sun, stand two people.

Well, a boy and a wolf.

The wolf is big, but lean, like he is not totally grown up. His fur is a blending of grey and white, and he looks at her, slowly blinking. It’s a werewolf, she suddenly understands, when his smell finally reaches her. A completely shifted werewolf.

And next to him, seated on the edge of the rock, stands another creature she can’t seem to identify. He looks like a teenager, maybe a young adult. He wears a leather jacket on a white t-shirt, and there is a clear stubble on his cheek. He looks at her for a long moment, and the wolf does not move.

Then, Mason sighs.

**\- Alright, let’s get over the dramatics. Here is Gert. We tracked her from the old well.**

He talks to leather-jacket-guy, Gert understands. She looks around her, and try not to shiver under the scrutiny. 

 **\- Are you from a pack, Gert ?**  Leather-jacket-guy asks, his voice raspy and low.

She nods, and clears her throat, before answering.

**_\- I’m from Miami. Coleen Parker ?_ **

Her interlocutor turns on his side, to face the human with the guns, who seems to be thinking.

**\- Miami… Parker … Yeah, Chris told me about them. Sounds good.**

Leather-jacket-guy lets a small smile fall in his lips, before facing Gert again.

**\- Alright, Miami Girl. What are you doing so far from home ?**

He looks in charge, and she should only look at him, because she was taught to look at your biggest opponent first, but her gaze can’t stop longing on the wolf.

 ** _\- It’s a werewolf, right ?_**  She blurts out.

Leather-jacket-guy snickers.

**\- One point for Miami.**

**\- Gert,**  Mason corrects him with another sigh.  **Her name is Gert, Theo.**

Theo does not seem to mind the interruption. In fact, he takes the time to look at Mason, before his eyes set on the wolf next to him. He raises his hand, and lets it slowly fall on the fluffy fur of the wolf’s neck. Then, he starts stroking it carefully, his eyes never leaving the animal, while he answers.

**\- Yes… It’s a werewolf. Liam is Scott’s first beta.**

She takes a step back, and swallows with difficulty.

_**\- Do you belong to… Are you McCall’s ?** _

And suddenly, he looks at her again, and there is a dark smile on his face, and a spark in his eyes. He looks mesmerizing, under the setting sun, his eyes flashing an electric blue that she knows too well the meaning of. 

He looks dangerous, and proud, and there is a fucking shifted werewolf at his side. She knows when to bow. So, she lowers her neck slightly, and he seems to look even bigger.

That’s when his voice raises, strong and sure.

**\- McCall’s ? No… I’m no one’s property.**

The wolf makes a strangled noise, like he is annoyed, and Theo smiles even wider.

**\- We are Liam’s friends. His family. We are his _pack_. And we take care of things, here, in Beacon Hills. Is that enough for you ?**

And yes. Yes, it definitely is.

**Author's Note:**

> The complete list of prompts is here : http://underthegallowws.tumblr.com/post/166403285803/thiams-prompts-update !  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
